


Wank Wings

by SinScrivener



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: F/M, M/M, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-20
Updated: 2020-01-20
Packaged: 2021-02-27 08:34:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,082
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22340380
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SinScrivener/pseuds/SinScrivener
Summary: What happens if the opposition went and fought anyway? Or rogue Angel's took it upon themselves to thin the Demonic herd? What if others know you never Fell and want you back!?(NOTE Ligur isn't dead, it's a What If kinda Adam chose to remember EVERYONE from the not Armageddon-)(LAST NOTE No I am not a fan of Archangel Michael x Ligur sooo this ship is one sided, her side not his)
Relationships: Archangel Michael & Ligur (Good Omens), Dagon & Hastur & Ligur (Good Omens), Dagon/Hastur/Ligur (Good Omens), Hastur & Ligur (Good Omens), Hastur/Ligur (Good Omens), Ligur/Michael (Good Omens)
Kudos: 2





	Wank Wings

The trail for the Demon known as Crowley had begun. Averting the War, becoming Native, falling in love with an Angel!

His sentence, Death via Holy Water!

Three Duke's stood at attention, their Lord behind them bored, pissed buzzing their only emotional que.

The soft clip clip clip of heeled shoes announced the bringer of Crowley's death, an Angel alone could be the one to handle such a potentially lethal weapon from all the Demons around her.

Guards moved away, even Lord Beelzebub gave off a soft shudder as the Archangel Michael stood primp and proper before the low life looking Demons, dawned in whites and light blues and done up hair, eyes burning with an unreadable fire as she waited with the vase.

"Need an invitation, wank wings?" Hastur growled, shaken just by the look of the liquid, recalling the liquid that just BARELY missed him and Ligur when they tried to collect Crowley in his flat.

Such a horrible way to die!

"I do actually~" The Angel almost purred and Hastur sneered, fangs showing, turning towards his Lord for the allowance-

"Proceed, Archangel Michael-" The Prince of Hell began then in a twisted sense of fate, as Hastur turned to signal for the pouring of the Holy Water, the scream that in another time may have been Ligurs in Crowley's office, echoed like the damned ten times worse as the blessed liquid splashed into his pale thin face, melting it on contact.

"HASTUR!" Ligur screamed, getting held back by Dagon as he tried grabbing for his screaming partner as he died painfully before his now void of colored eyes.

"OH SATAN, NO, FUCKING NO!"

"YOU BLOODY BITCH!" Dagon rattled as the onlooking Demons screamed in terror and the guards stood dumbfounded, unsure how best to control THIS situation.

"He deserved it, you fell because of his spell before you even had a chance, Ligur!" The Archangel spoke as if crazed, and everything went quiet.

"What the fu-You KILLED HIM YOU PIECE OF SHIT!" Ligur roared, still being held by Dagon, their head buried into his back, whether crying, screaming,, who knew, but their face now lay hidden within Ligurs back as the built hair pinned tempered Demon lost it.

"You never Fell, Ligur! You deserve to come Home to Heaven, back to us! Uriel and Sandalphon! You never should have Followed this gross broken mess Down!"

"You could have done so much for Earth and Heaven, Ligur!" Archangel Michael spoke on, eyes burning into his now livid ones of fire.

"YOU! KILLED! HASTUR!"

Breaking from Dagon at last, the larger built Demon tore forward, foaming as he screamed, "I CHOSE HASTUR YOU BITCH!"

"Now you can come to us!" He was assured-

The smell of shearing flesh made more screams erupt, Dagon howling in pain as now Ligur, standing over Hasturs ashy remains dumped himself belly first upon the heart of the pile of clothes, still wet with the Holy Water, the puddles melting his hands and feet to goo almost in seconds.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING?" The Archangel wailed, reaching for him as if to help.

In a last sick twist of his strength, Ligur sneered, rose up a melting clawed hand and sank it right into her throat and panted as the burning grew faster over his body, their eyes locking, his of livid hate hers of betrayal, "I CHOSE him BITCH! I technically Fell!"

"M..meaning YOU KILLED AN INNOCENT!" Beelzebub roared as the Archangel began to bleed out, unable to Fall like true Demons, being already down in Hell, and so in turn, started to bleed from any possible orifice, collapsing upon the wet stone floor in a fit of gagging screams and cries. 

Ligur unable to speak now just fell to his side and held Hasturs clothes best he could and smiled as the tears began to fall-He wondered if wherever Hastur was, he'd go there too? And finally fell to the mercy of the Holy Water, dark demonic blood pooling out of his eyes and mouth as half of him could not melt with how he lay.

Hours of watching the Archangel bleed out dripping both the blood of the Angelic and now Demonic life's blood, both Dagon and Beelzebub approached her as her time drew near and stared down upon the half Angel half Demon looking creature, her once beautiful form now a mix of an Angels feathered wing and a damneds torn membrane styled one, a broken Halo, and eyes running with black as well as her mouth pooling thus.

"For thisssss horrendoussssss crime against TWO Dukessssss of Hell, Felling them, we don't jussssst sssssentence you to death-"

Dagon bared their sharp teeth and barked, ears pinned back sharply, "You'll stay this way, bleeding non stop, feeling each droplet like Hellfire and Holy Water combined!"

Crowley, the very reason for all of this nearly broke character as after hours of watching as an Angel Fell for killing an actual INNOCENT Demon, said Demons mate Falling at last for his beloved who'd been killed because of foolish desires, he instead, stayed staring at the tub. It was all he could do-

"You'll be placed as you are, before Hells gates for Fallen AND Damned alike to know what foolishness and 'Righteousness' gets you!" Dagon hissed then without being reprimanded, they used their boot to sock the once Archangel in the face and roared for guards to lock her up, to be sure she could not see and would never speak. To be certain she'd be locked as uncomfortablely as possible, then, as if running out of coal, stopping on a dime, the powerful Duke of Toruments fell to their knees and screamed once again, dragging themselves to the clothes of Hastur and half body of Ligur and shook, their Lord's hand touching their shoulder, head bowed, ears back, wings flared but sadly as they mourned.

Instead of leaving at this point, Crowley chose instead to calmly sit and wait, but did so beside Dagon and Beelzebub, holding the distressed fish like Demon who crushed him as they sobbed heavily.

Wings up, Lord Beelzebub stared upwards and sent some silent prayer to wherever or whoever took Demons when they left that beyond anything-As they looked at the dead half melted body of Ligur, the always smiling and happy to kill Duke, and Hasturs clothes for which he held so close, the most willing to hurt and most willing to DO Duke-They were there together.


End file.
